baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:KnowledgeIsSelf
User:KnowledgeIsSelf/Archive dump BaseballWiki --> Baseballpedia I was thinking, what do you think of moving "BaseballWiki" to "Baseballpedia"? The URL will always be the same, "baseball.wikia.com", but project space pages, such as "BaseballWiki:Administrators", be moved to "Baseballpedia:Administrators". I like the name "Baseballpedia" much better than "BaseballWiki". Also, there is too much confusion in some of our pages: Is it "The Baseball Wiki" or "BaseballWiki"? If we stick with "Baseballpedia", we can easily decide the name of the wiki. What do you think? -- RyanCross (talk) 22:30, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :Great! I'll get right to it. :-) Oh, and can you do me a favor? If you come across a page that says "BaseballWiki" anywhere, change it to "Baseballpedia". That includes page names and page text. Oh, and if you move a page like, say BaseballWiki:Administrators to Baseballpedia:Administrators, don't delete BaseballWiki:Administrators just yet. Got it? -- RyanCross (talk) 04:10, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Re:Speedy temps Yup! Go right ahead. I was hoping someone would get around to that. -- RyanCross (talk) 04:20, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :And if you can, could you work on the vandalism warnings? We could really use those. ;) -- RyanCross (talk) 04:21, 7 August 2008 (UTC) ::Will do. Glad to see you back no board! :-) -- RyanCross (talk) 04:30, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :::Looks good, but don't you think it's a little too... big? Maybe making it smaller would do. -- RyanCross (talk) 04:35, 7 August 2008 (UTC) ::::I'll be taking a look at it. I've got a lot of housekeeping to do. :-) -- RyanCross (talk) 04:47, 7 August 2008 (UTC) <-- Hey, could you upload this image? I'm horrible with images, so I can't do it myself. :P -- RyanCross (talk) 05:09, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :Heh, thanks. I'll be sure to try that out sometime. Oh, and do you think the Main page could use a touch up, or even a complete redesign? Youk4MVP and me think it should be revamped (I can't think if a design though, atm). What do you think? -- RyanCross (talk) 05:15, 7 August 2008 (UTC) ::Great, thanks! And about the main page design? -- RyanCross (talk) 05:20, 7 August 2008 (UTC) ::: has to be improved. That link is on the main page, and newcomers won't know where to start and how to edit if they don't know where to begin with... maybe rewriting it like en's page would help. -- RyanCross (talk) 05:32, 7 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Oh yeah, and could you upload an image of with no paint around it. An image like that would be of good use for a baseball wiki. :) -- RyanCross (talk) 05:37, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Well, you did, but then you changed the color around it. I was going to use the image with no color around it for a few things. :/ -- RyanCross (talk) 05:46, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::Oh! I didn't notice that. Never mind. :P -- RyanCross (talk) 05:51, 7 August 2008 (UTC) <--I've spoken to some users, and no, it cannot be done. It could be done, but you need to do some suruptitious database queries... -- RyanCross (talk) 06:02, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :good work on the vandalism warnings, --Youk4MVP 13:11, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Adminship Hey there. I've been thinking, and I am willing to offer you adminship. It is up to you weather you would like to accept it or not. Thanks, RyanCross (talk) 08:59, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :All done! Congratulations! Just be sure you read-up on Baseballpedia:Administrators a bit]]. Oh, could you re-upload Image:NewLogo.png to Image:Wiki.png? I'm still learning slowly on how to upload images, especially re-uploading images. :P -- RyanCross (talk) 09:10, 7 August 2008 (UTC) ::Your welcome. I tested it at User:RyanCross/Sandbox, and it works just fine. The sandbox is in the category (don't delete it! :P) and on the page. Am I missing something? -- RyanCross (talk) 09:42, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :::Your welcome. :-) By the way, I was wondering how you thought of the brand new logo. It's much better and updated than the old one. -- RyanCross (talk) 09:47, 7 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Oh, didn't see that. :P Could you upload the image to central wikia also? I'm trying to rewrite Template:main-Facts at the moment. Just upload it as over there. Thanks for all your help so far! :-) -- RyanCross (talk) 09:51, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Wow, you don't know? :O It's located here. There's not exactly a main page though. -- RyanCross (talk) 10:01, 7 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Heh, yeah, figures. :P -- RyanCross (talk) 10:05, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::Ah, okay, thanks. I'm just trying to cleanup and update a few sections on the main page. They're really outdated... -- RyanCross (talk) 10:18, 7 August 2008 (UTC) player infobox Hey, I've been trying to import the wikipedia player infobox here, but it doesn't seem to be coming over intact for some reason. I simply copied and pasted the source to Template:Testinfobox. There were three features that I liked over the one on this site: optional categories, the hall of fame options, and the automatic coloring based on the team name inserted. Now, I managed to make the stats and the highlights optional, however the place where they would be displayed is still visible (see User:Youk4MVP/sandbox. I'm not very good with this sort of thing, and RyanCross suggested that you might be able to help out. Especially if we could get the colors to generate automatically, it would save all kinds of time. --Youk4MVP 13:28, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Baseballpedia Hi there. Just to let you know, try not to move pages to "Baseballpedia" anymore. The site name is "BaseballWiki", so it should stay that way. It also makes better search easier. :) Thanks, RyanCross (talk) 09:07, 9 August 2008 (UTC)